


Insufferable

by Crayonlighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911kinkbingo, Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mild Subspace, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Buck had been acting insufferable for an entire week. Eddie knew what Buck needed to fix his attitude.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116
Collections: 9-1-1 Kink Bingo





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM play. I have tagged it as Mild Subspace, but if you read closely you'll find some Mild Domspace as well. Evan Buckley is a soft Dom in this fic. This work has not been beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Buck was not a quiet one, he did not know how to keep his opinion to himself even if he was being paid to do so. Eddie and Buck had been dating for a few months now, they hadn’t officially told anyone at the 118 but it was an open secret that no one brought up. Eddie was really good at keeping Buck in line when he was having his rebellious moments which Buck had often. _“You can’t tell me what to do”,_ and, _“make me,”_ were often signifiers of an oncoming Buck tantrum. Tantrums that happened multiple times a week. But now that Eddie and Buck were so _close_ these were tantrums that were often short-lived.

“Buck,” Eddie says walking up behind Buck, who was standing next to the sofa having some argument with Hen which he was currently losing, “Shut up,” Eddie says firmly.

Buck frowns turning to look at Eddie, who was walking behind him, “You can’t make me stop talking,” Buck says.

“Hen will punch you in the face, and I will turn my back while she does so,” Eddie says looking at Buck, “So please, for the love of that pretty face, shut your fucking mouth.”

Buck looks at Eddie and crosses his arms over his chest and glares back at Eddie for a moment before turning back to Hen, “Sorry, Hen,” Buck says sincerely.

Hen snorts a laugh, and rolls her eyes, “At least you listen to someone for your own good, Buck,” Hen says, clapping Buck on the shoulder as she walks out of the room.

Eddie looks at Buck and crosses his arms, “What’s your deal, Buckley?” Eddie asks, “What’s with today’s tantrum?”

Buck glares back at Eddie, matching his stance keeping his arms crossed over his chest, “Don’t call me that.”

“It’s your name,” Eddie reminds Buck.

Buck snarls at Eddie, and Eddie watches him for a moment trying to think of the appropriate way to deal with Buck at this moment.

“Okay,” Eddie says turning to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Buck asks watching Eddie.

“What do you care?” Eddie asks, “You’re in a mood anyway.”

“I’m not in _a mood_ ,” Buck says defensively.

“Okay,” Eddie says again leaving Buck alone without another word to him.

Buck goes over to Maddie’s after work because they always have dinner together every Thursday. It was an evening they spent together no matter what their week was like.

“What is your deal, Evan?” Maddie asked halfway through dinner, “You’re acting like you did for that entire month when Tia broke up with you when you were seventeen.”

Buck rejects this and promptly snaps at his sister for insinuating he was acting like a hormonal teenager who’d just been broken up with.

Maddie doesn’t try to hide the fact that she was rolling her eyes, as she tells Buck to get off his high horse.

Buck returns to his apartment that evening just as annoyed as he’d been all day, he just couldn’t understand why everyone else insisted on annoying him all day.

Buck walks into his apartment and the lights were on and he wonders if he’d left them on all day, he didn’t remember leaving them on, but it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d done so. He puts his keys down on the table and walks upstairs pulling off his shirt, intending to get ready for bed.

“Eddie,” Buck says when he stops at the top of the stairs.

Eddie was lying on the bed, reading a magazine on the bed.

“How was dinner with Maddie?” Eddie asks glancing up from his reading material.

“Uh, fine,” Buck says, “What are you doing here?” Buck asks curiously, not that he minded having Eddie lying in his bed.

“You were such a brat earlier, I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Eddie says, “I know it’s Buckley sibling dinner night, but I didn’t think you’d mind if I came over, but I can totally leave if you’d rather be alone,” Eddie says.

“No,” Buck says quickly, “Stay.”

Eddie watches Buck for a moment watching a look of confusion creep over Buck’s features before, “He’s with Abuela, don’t you worry.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Buck says, “Curious,” he supplies.

“I figured you could use a little,” Eddie pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of Evan Buckley standing at the edge of the bed without a shirt on “Release.”

“Is that what you thought?” Buck chuckles to himself.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Eddie says glancing over at the edge of the bed before looking back at Buck.

Buck follows Eddie’s gaze to the edge of the bed and can’t make himself look away.

“Is this what you need, Evan?” Eddie asks moving to sit on his knees, “Or is there another reason you’ve been so unbearable all week?”

Buck turns his eyes back in the direction of his boyfriend, he didn’t know how Eddie knew, but this was the exact reason he was acting so intolerable.

Eddie watches Buck, trying to figure out if he was into the idea or if he’d rather do something a little tamer this evening.

“Evan?” Eddie says softly.

“Do you want to do this?” Buck asks looking back at Eddie.

Eddie can’t help the smile that appears on his lips, “Yes,” he says, “I need you to take control.”

Buck’s eyes sparkle when the words leave Eddie’s mouth. His heart rate speeds up, and he watches the way Eddie shifts his weight slightly settling on his knees sitting back on his heels.

“Rules, and safe words?” Buck asks.

“I remember,” Eddie says looking Buck in the eye.

“Bring me the paddle,” Evan says looking directly at Eddie.

Eddie doesn’t hesitate, he knew not to question Buck when he looked at him like that. Eddie simply moves to pick up the leather paddle, placing it on the bed in front of where Buck was standing, and he sits back on his heels, looking up at Evan with want in his eyes.

“Turn over,” Evan says next.

Eddie does as he is told.

Evan can’t help but take in the sight in front of him. Eddie, in a pair of sweatpants that were, exactly one size too small, for Evan’s benefit only. Buck would normally ask Eddie if he minded him touching him, but right now, Evan has free reign. Evan reaches out and rubs his hand over the firm, pert muscles of Eddie’s backside.

Eddie’s eyelids flutter slightly but he is very careful to remain still, as he had not yet been given permission to move.

Evan almost can’t help himself; he hadn’t touched Eddie _like this_ in too long. He needs to feel Eddie’s skin against his hand, his skin against Eddie’s, but not yet. Evan liked to take his time with Eddie, touch all of him, taste all of him, experience all of him.

An involuntary shiver crept up Eddie’s spine, causing him to shiver slightly under Evan’s touch, a movement which Evan surely noticed because the next moment Evan’s lips were pressed against Eddie’s ear.

Evan’s lips parted slightly as though about to say something, but words never leave his lips, only a slow even breath at the same time as Evan’s large hand gripped Eddie’s left cheek, separating it from the right ever so slightly.

Eddie closes his eyes as his hand's fist into the bedsheets, as he tries to calm his senses. He couldn’t predict what Evan was going to do, not yet at least. Eddie was reminding himself that he was not in control, and that is exactly what he asked for, he asked Evan to take control, because it’s what he wanted, what Evan needed. Eddie didn’t have to think, he just needed to obey, Evan would take care of him.

Evan presses his hips firmly against Eddie’s backside, as he places his free hand on Eddie’s right cheek, pushing both his cheeks up and apart. Eddie exhales slowly as the sensation of the rough denim against the thin, soft material of his sweatpants, sends sparks radiating through Eddie’s body, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to compose himself.

Evan’s hands move up to Eddie’s hips, pushing the thin t-shirt up over Eddie’s lower back, exposing the tanned skin underneath. Evan’s right hand slides underneath Eddie touching at his chest and abdomen, as his left hand continues pushing the shirt up exposing more of his skin until he’s pushing the shirt against Eddie’s shoulders and underarms. Eddie fights the urge to help Buck like he normally would, instead he waits for instructions.

Evan sighs softly, as he allows himself to drag his fingertips against Eddie’s warm skin, at his chest, stomach, and back, causing Eddie to sigh softly.

“Do you like that Eddie?” Evan’s breath is heavy and low against Eddie’s ear.

Eddie nods slowly biting his lower lip trying to keep control of his body, resisting the urge to press himself back against Evan’s body. Evan teases him by grinding his hips down slightly, causing Eddie to arch his back and his bicep muscles to tremble as Eddie continues to hold himself up.

Evan smirks trailing his right index finger down Eddie’s spine, “You may take your shirt off for me,” he says letting his fingers snap the waistband of Eddie’s sweatpants, “Then resume your position.”

Eddie nods in obedience, as Evan’s bodyweight leaves his backside and both relief and disappointment flood Eddie’s head. Eddie is quiet as he kneels back onto his heels and pulls off his shirt throwing it off the side of the bed, before resuming his position on his hands and knees.

Evan watches Eddie for a few moments, as he settles back into his position, “Are you ready to begin?”

Eddie takes one more moment to clear his head, “I’m ready,” he says letting his eyes slip closed.

Evan picks up the paddle, the weight in his hand sending a jolt through his arm, this was exactly what he needed. The control. Control Eddie willingly handed to him.

The first swat was relatively light, not light enough that Eddie didn’t know Evan meant business, firm enough to push back against if he’d wanted to.

Eddie wasn’t quite sure what it was about the hitting that he enjoyed. He could think of plenty of other ways to give up control of himself to Buck in sexual and non-sexual situations, but there was just something about being hit with a paddle on the ass by his boyfriend that sent all of Eddie’s sense into overdrive. And if Eddie thought about it for a few moments longer, he might say that it kind of felt like he was getting a massage.

Eddie keeps his eyes closed as Evan spanks him slightly harder, with each swat. Eddie had been so consumed with how good this felt that the next swat of the paddle comes as a surprise, and his breath hitches slightly. That was the exact signal that Evan had been looking for.

Evan crosses his arms over his chest and smiles, watching as Eddie’s back rises and falls with each breath, “I know you’re very eager to get to the bare bottom spanking tonight because you didn’t wear any underwear tonight,” Evan states.

Eddie’s cheeks flush with color, of course, he knew Evan knew that he’d spent the last ten minutes spanking him on the ass for fucks sake but to hear him say that aloud. To hear Evan nothing short of calling him a slut, made Eddie both embarrassed and entirely turned on.

Evan watches Eddie, he remained completely still, and he was so beautiful just waiting for him. Buck _almost_ doesn’t want to touch him and ruin the masterpiece that was Eddie Diaz. Evan, however, was here for more than just pure admiration of his lover.

“You can take them off, Eddie.”

A shiver runs down Eddie’s spine, as he lets out a long breath he’d been holding in before he turns to look at Buck over his shoulder.

The left corner of Evan’s mouth turns up into a cheeky smile, as he locks eyes with Eddie.

Eddie keeps his eyes locked with Evan’s as he sits back on his heels pushing his sweatpants off his hips, and off the defined muscles of his ass. If Evan wanted to look at his ass he was going to have to break eye contact with Eddie, something Eddie _expected_ Buck to do. Evan, however, did not break his eye contact with Eddie.

Eddie’s cheeks again flush with color when he takes off his sweatpants and sees a very noticeable wet spot on the front, his cock was hard and leaking pre-come in a way that only served to embarrass him.

Evan says nothing as he watches Eddie toss the sweatpants over the side of the bed watching the fabric crumple into a heap on the floor, and Eddie resumes his previous position on his hands and knee.

Evan was in heaven.

Evan watches Eddie for a moment while he settles onto the bed, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Eddie takes his time, the bare bottom spanking was much more intense, and Buck was always patient with him. When Eddie decides he’s ready, he lets out a contented sigh and lets his back relax, “I’m ready,” he says softly.

Evan takes a moment to make sure Eddie was ready before he spanks him on the ass with the paddle, he was not as gentle as he’d been with his previous swats, but Eddie expected this and did not flinch.

Eddie composes himself as much as he could, but he was beginning to have sensory overload, he’d lost count somewhere after twenty-five, where he did flinch a fraction of an inch. Buck notices, but Eddie doesn’t ask him to stop, so he continues spanking Eddie.

Buck’s toned arms are not tired in the slightest, he watches as Eddie’s body reacts to each swat of the paddle. Eddie was stoic as ever, the only indication that he was getting flustered in the slightest is the short, heavy breaths that he managed.

Eddie lost count after fifteen and bites his lower lip as a tiny whimper escapes him, he grips onto the sheets below him, as his muscles tremble slightly attempting to keep him in his kneeling position on the bed.

Buck hesitates a moment, but Eddie doesn’t indicate or say he wants him to stop, so Evan continues. Eddie counts to five before his arms are trembling too much for his liking.

“Evan,” Eddie chokes, clenching his jaw.

“Are you finished, Eddie?” Evan asks, watching Eddie reposition his arms slightly.

Eddie was absolutely not finished, he had yet to get what he wanted, “No, I want to keep going,” he says.

Buck picks up a glass of water on the nightstand, and gently strokes his hand over Eddie’s lower back, “Come here,” he says kneeling on the bed behind Eddie.

Eddie doesn’t think about it, he does as Buck asks, kneeling back so that he was sitting against Buck’s denim-clad thighs. He flinches slightly at the rough material against his sore, reddened ass, but relaxes against Buck’s bare chest.

Buck places his hand on Eddie’s waist, holding him against him, “Here,” he says offering him the glass of water by gently pressing the glass to Eddie’s lips.

Eddie drinks from the glass, as Buck slowly tips the glass in his favor.

Buck takes the glass away when Eddie indicates he was finished drinking, moving to set it back on the nightstand. Eddie sighs heavily, willing himself to think about anything other than his erection pressed firmly against his lower abdomen, which was begging to be touched.

“Thank you,” Eddie says softly.

“You’re welcome,” Buck says pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Eddie’s face, choosing to ignore the way Eddie’s cock twitched slightly at the affection.

Eddie lets himself enjoy Buck’s bare skin against him for one more moment before he feels ready to continue. He says nothing and moves back onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Evan gets up from the bed picking up the paddle again, while he waited for Eddie to tell him he was ready.

After a few minutes, Eddie sighs softly and nods, he could feel himself getting to that deeper point of subspace.

“I need you to use your words, Eddie,” Evan says softly allowing himself a slow deep breath.

Eddie swallows, taking another moment to compose himself, “I’m ready,” he says.

Evan was watching Eddie with each swat of the paddle, and it was bringing out the Dominant, inside him. The dominance wasn’t about aggression, it wasn’t about telling Eddie what to do, it wasn’t even about hitting Eddie. It was about taking something he lacked, control. Buck had been a teenager with no rules, he’d been an adult who believed that even the rules of life and death didn’t pertain to him. When he did this with Eddie, Eddie was telling him to take the control which Buck was seeking. Eddie was offering his entire self to Buck, and Buck was willing to take that from him.

Evan took control of every aspect of Eddie’s being. He took control of what they were doing when they were doing it, and he was in control of what exactly he would give to Eddie _if_ he would give him anything. Evan saw Eddie as his, his to do with what he pleased, a thought that sent Eddie’s senses into overdrive, to be able to give up thinking about absolutely anything, letting Evan take care of him, give him not only everything that he wanted, but everything that he needed, and often couldn’t articulate that he needed. But Evan knew, Evan always knew just what Eddie needed.

Everyday Eddie worried about everyone else, his son, his boyfriend, his sisters, his parents, and grandparents, but here with Evan, Eddie was cared for, Eddie was loved. Buck was full of love and attention to give, but Maddie was older she didn’t need to be cared for by Buck and insisted that she needed to be the one taking one of him. Buck didn’t want to be cared for, he wanted to do things for others, and Eddie allowing him the chance to take care of him this way, meant more to Buck than he really understood.

Eddie could handle anything on a daily basis and do so without a single complaint, he could handle Buck on a daily basis; Buck knew that he was the youngest in the Firehouse, he was the youngest in his family, he’d grown used to being taken care of, even if he just wanted to be seen as an adult, which caused him to act certain ways on a daily basis.

When Eddie was no longer quiet as the paddle came down on his ass, groaning, and flinching when Evan spanked him. Evan pulls the paddle back and took a moment to observe Eddie, make sure he was still with him.

“Evan,” Eddie’s voice trembles, as the muscles in his thighs tremble.

“Yes, Eddie?” Evan answers.

Eddie lets out a long breath, hanging his head between his biceps for a moment. Evan is quiet while he waits for Eddie to gather his thoughts.

“Can I,” Eddie starts, but stops himself.

Evan waits patiently, not wanting to disrupt Eddie’s train of thought.

Eddie takes a deep breath, “I would like to rest my arms.”

Evan looks at Eddie, pondering this for a moment, “Would you like to stop?” Evan asks, “Or take a break?”

“No,” Eddie says quickly, “Just a different position,” he says.

Evan wasn’t going to say no, he rarely told Eddie no, but he does wait to answer him, “Come here,” Evan says, kneeling behind Eddie again.

Eddie sighs softly, as the sore muscles in his arms were allowed to rest, as he leans against Buck’s body.

“Drink this,” Buck says softly, holding the half-full glass of water to Eddie’s lips, tipping the glass in his favor, “Finish this,” he commands.

Eddie drinks the water slowly, as Buck continues tipping the glass to help him drink.

“Thank you,” Eddie says when Buck removed the empty glass from his lips.

Buck kisses the side of Eddie’s face, “I’m going to get another glass of water,” he tells Eddie, “You rest.”

Eddie looks at Buck with curiosity in his eyes, but the submissive inside him refuses to let him question his Dominant.

“We’re not done yet,” Evan confirms looking at Eddie, “I just need to keep you hydrated,” Evan says with a smirk and a tiny wink.

Eddie’s cheeks flush with color, Evan was confirming that they might be at this a while longer, and that sent multiple feelings radiating through his body, and not a single one that he could pinpoint at this current moment.

“Rest,” Evan says gently guiding Eddie down onto the bed beside him, before he gets up from the bed walking to the top of the stairs, “Oh, and what’s rule number two?” he asks looking over his shoulder at Eddie on the bed.

“No touching,” Eddie answers immediately.

“You’re so good, Eddie,” Evan praises, catching a glimpse of Eddie’s reddened butt cheeks before walking downstairs before filling the glass with water, drinking the water out of the glass while he fills a small pitcher of water to bring upstairs before refilling the empty glass.

Buck kneels onto the floor beside the bed, “How are your arms?” he asks looking at Eddie.

Eddie smiles, opening his eyes to look at Buck, “Getting better.”

Buck quietly sets the pitcher of water onto the nightstand before moving to sit on the bed beside Eddie, “I want you to drink this,” he says.

Eddie pushes himself up on the bed, settling his body against Buck’s, “All of it?” Eddie asks as Buck presses the glass to his lips.

“If you need to,” Buck replies, “Drink as much as you need.”

Eddie drinks almost half the glass, before gently nudging Buck’s hand away, “I’m okay for now,” Eddie says.

“How are you feeling?” Buck asks, setting the glass on the nightstand.

Eddie doesn’t answer right away, it was a complicated question, he takes his time with the answer, “Good,” he says before pausing to look for another word, “Tired, but excited, “he continues, “Sore, but really horny,” he says before pausing to continue thinking, “Calm, and relaxed.”

Buck stays quiet, listening to Eddie talk to him gently stroking the ends of his hair.

“Really horny,” Eddie says next.

“You said that already,” Buck smiles.

“I did?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods, “You must be really horny to have forgotten,” he smirks.

Eddie nods leaning into Buck’s touch, as he continues stroking his hair, “Really horny.”

Buck smiles at Eddie, “How tired are you?” he asks.

“Not that tired,” Eddie answers, “All my senses are on fire.”

“Okay,” Buck says taking a moment to take in Eddie’s responses.

“I’d like to be spanked again,” Eddie says after a moment of silence.

“You sure have taken to rule number one,” Buck says affectionately.

“Ask for what I need,” Eddie recites, looking back at Buck.

“Mhmm,” Buck muses, “Get comfortable,” he instructs, “You’ll be there for a while.”

Eddie looks at Buck for exactly one second before he moves off of Buck, trying to decide what would be the most comfortable position for him right now.

“Rule one,” Evan says watching Eddie move onto his knees.

“Ask for what I need,” Eddie says, moving to lay on his stomach.

“Two,” Evan says watching Eddie.

“No touching,” Eddie says.

“Three,” Evan says.

“Stay still,” Eddie says softly.

“Soft stop,” Evan says.

“Blue,” Eddie says finally settling on pulling his knees under him while laying his chest on the bed.

“Hard stop,” Evan says picking up the paddle once more.

“Pink,” Eddie responds, letting out a contented sigh.

“You tell me when you’re ready,” Evan says softly.

Eddie is silent for a few moments, while he settles into his position, his chest, and forehead against the bed, while his arms stretched above his head, touching the opposite end of the mattress, while his ass was presented to Evan, “I’m ready.”

Eddie had counted to twenty before he lost count, he was usually able to get into the forties before he _started_ losing track, but this week had been very long and very mentally exhausting for Eddie. He was honestly surprised he’d managed to get here without caving. The longer Evan spanked him, the more relaxed Eddie became, however, the harder Evan spanked him, and yes, his spanking was becoming increasingly harder with every swat, the hornier Eddie became. If he wasn’t so turned on, he could hold on longer, but Eddie was starting to become unable to ignore his hard, swollen, leaking cock.

Evan knew that Eddie was unraveling. The soft whimper, the way Eddie’s hands clutched onto the sheets, the slight quiver of his tired muscles.

“Evan!” Eddie sobs, music to Evan’s ears.

Evan sets the paddle down on the floor, they were done with it for the night.

Eddie collapses down onto the bed, letting his eyes close, as he tries to grasp onto his current thoughts, but his entire brain was a haze. Eddie’s breath is heavy, he has a thin layer of sweat over his back and face, causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

“Here,” Buck says softly, gently stroking his hand over Eddie’s lower back.

Eddie turns his head to see Buck holding a glass of water. Eddie doesn’t say anything, he can’t yet form words, he simply lets Buck guide him into sitting up on the bed, before drinking from the glass Buck presses against his lips.

Eddie drinks the water slowly as Buck tips the glass in his favor, making sure Eddie finished the water in the glass.

“Do you need more water?” Buck asks, gently running his hand over Eddie’s hair.

Eddie takes a few slow breathes, “I’m okay,” he says quietly.

“Are you sure?” Buck asks looking at Eddie.

Eddie nods, “I’m okay,” he says again looking at Buck.

“Okay,” Buck says setting the glass down on the nightstand, “Is this okay?” he asks next.

Eddie leans into Buck’s gentle strokes of his damp hair, “Yes,” he says, “More?”

Buck smiles, “More?” he asks, gently scratching at the crown of Eddie’s head.

“Hmmm,” Eddie mewls, leaning into Buck’s gentle scratching.

Buck gently rubs his hand over Eddie’s chest, giving him a little skin contact.

“Yes, Evan,” Eddie sighs softly, arching into Evan’s hand on his chest, “More, please.”

“How much more?” Evan asks letting his fingers brush against Eddie’s taut nipple, causing the older to groan in frustration.

Eddie hadn’t come yet, his entire body was on edge begging for that release, it wouldn’t take long, not at this point, Eddie was actually convinced that if Evan just kept touching his nipples like that, he would come almost instantly, however, that was not at all what he wanted.

“I want to feel you,” Eddie manages a few moments later.

“Are you sure?” Evan asks, Eddie looked so far past spent, he wasn’t sure he was actually up for having sex in this state, and he was a little worried about having sex with Eddie after the rough spanking he’d just given him.

“I want to feel your skin,” Eddie says.

“Okay,” Evan says kissing the side of Eddie’s face, “You can take them off,” he says giving Eddie permission to take what he wanted.

Eddie turns without further instruction and reaches for the button on Evan’s jeans unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down, pulling at the heavy fabric. Evan lifts his hips, allowing Eddie to remove his jeans. Eddie throws the jeans onto the floor, and without thinking about it or asking for permission he reaches for Evan’s tight boxer briefs, pulling those down as well. Buck doesn’t argue with him or say anything about it, he only lifts his hips once more, as Eddie removes his underwear, also throwing them onto the floor.

Eddie looks down at Evan, he can’t help but stare and he doesn’t try to hide the fact that he was staring. Seeing Evan’s hard cock, made Eddie temporarily forget about his aching cock, still firmly pressed against his lower abdomen.

“Is it rule number one or two that has you so conflicted Eddie?” Evan asks, reading that look on Eddie’s face.

This snaps Eddie out of his thoughts he looks up at Evan, thinking about the question for a moment, he thinks that might have been a trick question.

“Can I touch?” Eddie asks looking at Evan.

Evan shakes his head slowly, “I’m the only one who gets to touch,” he says.

Eddie whimpers even though he knew the answer before he’d asked the question, he bites his lower lip looking back at Evan.

“What is it that you want Eddie?” Evan asks next.

Eddie bites his lip as he thinks about it, he wanted to touch Evan, he wanted to touch himself, he wanted to get off, “I want you to touch me,” Eddie says, “Please,” he adds.

“Can you lay down on your back?” Evan asks, “Or are you too sore?”

Eddie was very sore, he wasn’t sure he would be able to sit on anything other than a soft pillow come this time tomorrow, but tonight, “I’m not too sore,” he says.

“Lay on your back,” Evan says next.

Eddie does as he’s told, laying down on the bed, watching as Evan moves onto the bed, nudging Eddie’s legs apart. Eddie chokes back a small gasp as Evan settles himself between Eddie’s legs. Eddie instinctively wraps his legs around Evan’s waist and lets out a small involuntary groan as he anticipates Evan doing absolutely _anything_ to give him the release he craved.

Eddie groans and arches his back up off the bed, “Fuck, Evan,” he groans, as Evan takes both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them simultaneously.

“Evan,” Eddie gasps, “I can’t,” he sighs, “It’s too much.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Evan asks as he rotates his wrist gripping onto the underside of Eddie’s cock.

“N-no,” Eddie groans, “I need to-“ he gasps wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck, “Fuck, Evan.”

“Need to what?” Evan groans as he strokes their cocks together.

“Evan,” Eddie whimpers, “Please, I need to come,” he pants, “Evan, please, please.”

“Yes Eddie,” Evan says breathily against Eddie’s ear, “Come, do it for me.”

Eddie’s entire body trembles as he comes, arching his back against Evan’s chest, “Fuck Evan,” he moans loudly, “Evan, Evan, Evan!”

Evan groans, the sight and force of Eddie’s orgasm rippling through his body, is more than enough to send Evan over the edge moments after Eddie.

“Are you okay?” Buck asks, trying not to think about the fact that he had both their semen on his hand, as he wipes his hand on the bedsheets, which he was going to immediately change after this.

Eddie was panting heavily on the bed beside Buck, Buck lowers himself down onto the edge of the bed, gently placing his hand against Eddie’s thigh letting Eddie know he was still here with him.

“Buck,” Eddie whimpers.

Buck leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Eddie’s forehead, “Right here,” he whispers to him, “Not going anywhere.”

Eddie sighs contentedly, reaching over gently placing his hand on Buck’s thigh, letting his fingers graze back and forth against Buck’s dark blonde leg hair, letting himself feel Buck’s presence.

Buck focuses on the feel of Eddie’s fingertips against his leg, as he reaches over the nightstand, and pours some water into the glass.

“Here, Eddie,” Buck says softly, moving to help Eddie sit up on the bed.

Eddie makes a noise of disapproval, but Buck was bigger than him. Buck doesn’t move him too much, just helps him sit up and gently presses the glass to his lips. Eddie drinks the water without thinking about it. Buck gently tips the glass, and Eddie drinks, until all the water was gone.

“Do you need more water?” Buck asks, taking the empty glass from Eddie’s lips.

Eddie nods, gently placing his hand on top of Buck’s which was around his waist. Eddie gently traces the pads of his fingertips over Buck’s hand, his knuckles, and the long length of his fingers, where Buck’s fingers met Eddie’s bare skin, while Buck poured the water with his free hand.

“Here you go,” Buck says softly, pressing another full glass of water to Eddie’s lips, and Eddie drinks the water without thinking about it.

Eddie gently traces his fingers over Buck’s forearm, gently disrupting the dark blonde hair there, while Buck tips the glass of water for Eddie to drink from.

“More?” Buck asks when Eddie finished the second glass of water.

Eddie shakes his head, “No, thank you,” he says softly.

“Are you okay, Eds?” Buck asks, moving to pull his arm from under Eddie.

“Don’t take that,” Eddie says, gripping onto Buck’s wrist.

A small smile appears on Buck’s lips, “I just want to make you comfortable Eddie,” he says softly.

Eddie nods continuing to gently stroke his fingers over the hair on Buck’s forearm.

“I’d like to get you cleaned up, and get you clean sheets to sleep on,” Buck says softly, gently running his hand over Eddie’s hair, “Maybe make you something to eat, if you’re hungry.”

Eddie nods running his hand over Buck’s forearm, allowing his entire palm to make contact with his skin.

“Eddie?” Buck asks.

“Not yet,” Eddie whispers, “Want to touch.”

Buck gently strokes the side of Eddie’s cheek with his hand, turning Eddie’s face to look at him, “I’m not going anywhere Eddie, okay?” he murmurs, “I’m going to be right here with you all night, you can touch me as much as you want, for as long as you want, I promise.”

A gentle smile crosses Eddie’s lips, that’s all he wanted, he wanted Buck to keep him grounded, and keep him right here with him.

“Let me take care of you,” Buck says softly.

Eddie nods leaning up and closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against Buck’s, kissing him on the lips. Buck smiles against Eddie’s lips, kissing him back as he gently pulls Eddie closer to him by his waist.

Buck starts the shower, and they both get in. After taking a shower, Buck started to feel much better, from just washing the sweat off his body and out of his hair. Buck then rubs a special oatmeal lotion over Eddie’s raw, tender cheeks, which makes Eddie squirm while Buck applies the lotion. Buck sets a pillow on the floor beside the bed, which Eddie sits on while Buck changes the bedsheets. Eddie gently reaching out to touch Buck’s calves, when he would walk by where Eddie was sitting.

“It’s cute,” Eddie says softly.

“What is?” Buck asks, shaking the pillow into a clean pillowcase, setting it on top of the fresh sheets he’d just put on the bed.

“Seeing you be all domestic,” Eddie says next.

Buck can’t help the small laugh that escapes him, “Oh yeah?” he asks walking over to Eddie, holding his hand out for him.

Eddie smiles and takes his hand, allowing Buck to help him up, “How cute would I be if I cooked you food?”

Eddie smiles and laughs lightly, “Very adorable,” he says, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist, pressing his body flush against Buck’s, as he leans up to kiss him.

“Then I say we get you something to eat,” Buck smiles, leaning down to meet Eddie halfway for the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite some time now, but only had the courage to write it after getting quite drunk one night. I do hope you enjoyed the pornography! Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
